1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical ablation surgical instruments and, more particularly, to bipolar forceps for performing various surgical techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous bipolar forceps have included a grasping device which is configured to grasp and manipulate soft tissue, for example. In various circumstances, the grasping device has included a first electrode and a second electrode where, when one of the electrodes is brought into close opposition to the other electrode, an electrical current can pass therebetween. More particularly, when soft tissue is captured between the electrodes, current can be supplied to the first electrode and flow to the second electrode through the soft tissue. In such circumstances, the current can cauterize, vaporize, and/or otherwise treat, the soft tissue. Previous bipolar forceps, referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,718, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated be reference herein, have included a first electrode which can be pivoted relative to a stationary second electrode. These forceps have further included a first wire attached to the first electrode where the first wire is configured to supply current to the first electrode from an electrical source. In addition, these forceps have included a second wire which is attached to the second electrode where the second wire is configured to complete the electrical circuit and return the current back to the electrical source. In order for the first wire to remain in electrical communication with the first electrode when the first, or movable, jaw member is pivoted, the first wire must often bend and/or stretch in order to accommodate this movement. In some circumstances, such bending or stretching may cause the wire to break and/or the insulation covering the wire to become chaffed, thereby rendering the surgical instrument inoperative or unreliable. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.